1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more specifically to a flexible array substrate structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible displays are displays which are thin like paper and curved, bended, and rolled through flexible substrates without damage. In order to materialize these flexible displays, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), OLED (Organic Lighting Emitting Diodes), and Electric Paper Display (EPD) like flat-panel displays have been classified and developed.
Recently, there are many advantages in flexible displays such as light weight, being thin, and infrangibility by employing plastic or film materials. For this reason, these flexible displays are considered as displays for mobile devices. Also, since they have high design freedom such that shapes can be changed, these flexible displays have increased demand for household items, automotive applications, and so forth.
For the LCD, in which the active layer of an array substrate is mostly made of an inorganic material, such as amorphous silicon, polysilicon, metal oxide, and the like, a flexible display cannot be achieved. In addition, when the color film substrate and the array substrate of the LCD are bent, dislocation between the color film substrate and the array substrate is occurs, so that there are problems of light leakage, abnormal displaying, or the like on the LCD. The development of flexible LCDs is limited by these problems.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel flexible array substrate structure and manufacturing method thereof, so as to overcome the disadvantage in the prior art.